Culebrón Culebrón
by Sensei y Seito
Summary: Tres chicas extranjeras, un mundo muy conocido y peligroso, aventura y mucho humor, pero sobretodo...¿¿Gente que sale del armario?¡Se inicia una de las historias más peligrosamente tronchantes del universo de nuestro pelirrojo samurai Peligro,OOC
1. Y en el principio el autor dijo

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenece, (Seito: "de momento hasta que me haga con el control mundial y mande fusilar a Nobuhiro…muajaja", Sensei le da una colleja a su ESTUPIDO pupilo…puedo continuar?¿haciendo crujir los nudillos…Seito: ToT"¿te he dicho ya lo mucho k te kiero…?"….En fin…sin comentarios….

A lo que íbamos hay personajes reales y otros que los hemos inventado…os aseguro que son los mejores (Seito:"Creído...¬¬" Sensei lanza una mirada amenazadora pero como ve que Seito esta jugando al parchís con una figura de Inu Yasha le lanza un gran gran gran kunai a la cabeza)

Que mas…¡ah, sí!Pues vereis, como Sensei y Seito son nuestros "desdobles", pues nos interrumpen constantemente (Seito: Wiii o…Sensei:…¬¬U), si os molesta mucho al leer, os agradeceremos que nos lo digais.

Ale, al tajo…

* * *

1.Y EN EL PRINCPIO EL AUTOR DIJO…

Érase una vez…(Seito:"Caperucita roja!!!! Sensei: no!!! Deja seguir al señor!!!) una ballena llamada Sieta que vivía felizmente en el Atlántico pero un día se acercó una barco petrolero y la mató. Fin.

….grillo sonando…

Como esta historia no da ni para acabarse unos chetos (Seito:vaya mierda de metáfora…) voy a seguir con otra historia un poquito más divertida, pero no mucho, ojo.

Érase una vez una esplendorosa mañana en el dojo Kamiya: el sol lucía, los pájaros cantaban y los niños reían y jugueteaban por ahí. En fin que si tenias resaca era una MIERDA DE MAÑANA. Ah, pero esta historia tendrá que esperar (Seito¿Os había intrigado eh? Pues ahora os fastidiáis y esperáis al siguiente capitulo….:-))

Empezare hablando de los maravillosos personajes que participaran en esta historia(Seito:¬¬)y de cómo se conocieron

-Anda coño¿Qué es eso¿Es un pájaro¿Es un avión¿Es una bolsa de Alimerka¿Es el eslabón perdido del hombre¿Es…Auuu!-la charla de Mónica se vio delicadamente interrumpida por una colleja de Marta (más adelante veremos la fijación de este personaje por las mismas(Seito:Y lo bien que se le da darlas…es muy generosa…¬¬)).

-Calla idiota! No ves que es un portal del espacio tiempo que seguramente nos conducirá a otra onda ínter dimensional….blablablablabla-a estas alturas de cerebro de Mónica se había colapsado y había optado por ver crecer la hierba, que es mucho mas entretenido-…y por eso si lo cruzamos entraremos en el mundo que nosotras prefiramos. A que personaje te gustaría visitar, Mónica?...¿Mónica¿estas con nosotros? Mónica, quítate de encima de ese chico que se parece tanto a Aoshi y ven aquí conmigo!

-¡¡No quiero¡¡No señor!!-Marta enseña una tableta de chocolate a Mónica y esta se tira en plancha por ella.

-Bien y ahora ¿a que personaje te gustaría visitar?-le cuestiona Marta

-Mejor entramos y a ver que nos encontramos- dicho esto Marta traspaso el portal y Mónica detrás con la tableta de chocolate.

* * *

Y aquí se acaba este capitulo, sabemos que es cortito pero compensaran todos los demas. De todos modos, queremos saber si os gusta y querréis que sigamos la historia, porque seguirla por seguirla…. Es tontería

Seito¡¡Yo quiero saber si me van a subir el sueldo!!Buaaaaaaa, no me da ni pa pipas…

Sensei: Idiota eres un pupilo tu no cobras!! Aquí el único que tiene sueldo soy yo y es una mierda dando por echo que te tengo que aguantar a ti….¬¬

Seito:¡¡Noooo!!No me digas esas cosas que me traumatizo…Además es explotación infantil…buaaaaa

(El llanto de Seito es cortado por una hostia proveniente de Sensei….ains, animalicos…)

Sensei y Seito nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…Matta ne!!!

Sabado,16 de Septiembre de 2006

Atte, Sensei y Seito.


	2. De apariciones y resacas

Hola de nuevo, aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo, aunque no nos habéis dejado ningún review…(Seito: He sufrido una recaída a las oreos por vuestra culpa…me he traumatizado!!TT Sensei: Cuantas veces has recaído este mes?¿) aquí explicaremos como es una mañana de resaca, cuantas oreos seguidas se puede comer seito (Sensei¡¡idiota, Eso no!!) y cual será la reacción de dos frikis al encontrarse con sus ídolos….vamos, lo de siempre.

* * *

2.-De Resacas e Ídolos

En el dojo Kamiya los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de la habitación principal, cosa que jodía mucho a los que estaban ahí durmiendo la moña. Si señores, en el dojo Kamiya había habido botellón, como atestiguaba las botellas de cerveza, sake, ron, y malibú (Seito e Inés, de nuevo:¡¡¡¡Cirrosis, al mamut le dio cirrosis!!!).

Pero faltaba una figura en ese magnifico espectáculo (que como los pillara los de sanidad les iba a caer un puro….que seguro que renacía battousai y todo…)¿Sabéis quien es? Si señores, premio para el caballero del fondo,¡¡¡era Kenshin!!!Al cual al parecer no le sentaba muy bien beber…mas que nada porque estaba colgado boca abajo de un árbol (a consecuencia de que intento sobarle el culo a Kaoru).

Pues ese fue el panorama que se encontraron nuestras protagonistas cuando saltaron a través del portal ínter dimensional y aterrizaron en la hierba. Bueno, aterrizaron es una palabra muy suave, los cierto es que se hostiaron contra el suelo a lo burro, parecía que querían abrir un boquete, en plan obras del metro-tren en Madrid.

-¿Donde…hay un Carrefour?-pregunto Mónica ,haciendo gala de gran radar mental.

-¿No querrás decir donde estamos, so zopenca?-dijo Marta

-Ya…también es verdad…¿donde estamos?

A todo esto con los gritos que estaban pegando(porque ojo no podían hablar en silencio nooooo , tenían que gritar; que se le va a hacer, cosas de la evolución…xD) habían despertado a Kenshin, al que la resaca y estar colgado de un árbol, no le ayudaba mucho al carácter; con lo que grito uno de sus característicos…

-¡¡¿ORO?!!-pero que discreto nos salio el niño….

-¿Que pasa ahora Kenshin?-Grito Sanosuke -¿Ha vuelto a atacarte el chamuscado en sueños? es que mira que eres pesadito con tus historias….

-¡Que no, que no! que son intrusas-grito Kenshin con voz de pito (insertar mentalmente imagen de Kenshin colgado boca debajo y con cara de histérico, bueno, histérico resacoso.)

En esos momentos Sanosuke saltó rápidamente hacia las desconocidas, pero teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba un poco pedo, las confundió con la valla y allí se estampo, tan pancho él…mensaje de la Dirección General de Trafico: "Si bebes, no conduzcas"

En estos momentos, Mónica estaba más preocupada de su proxima muerte por asfixia a causa de una avalancha de corazoncitos rosas (en el momento de escribir esto Inés sufrió un colapso nervioso y tienen que venir los del Samu para ingresarla en la UCI (Seito¡¡Nooooo!! Sensei: ya solo falta una….muajajaja!!!) La razón….Marta.

* * *

Aquí acaba el segundo capitulo chavalotes…uih que mal suena eso…..esta un poco mas currado que el primero, tiene mas descripción, y serán más buenos si vosotros también sois buenos y nos dejáis…

Seito: OREOS!!!

Sensei :¡¡Calla imbécil que tengo ganas de marchar a casa!!

Seito: por el sake eh¿?

Marta: callaros de una puta vez y dejarnos terminar!!

Inés (que acaba de volver de la UCI): no riñas a mi pobre niño…TT

Marta: Inés que cobras….

Inés: Ya era hora, llevo tres meses a base zumo Don Simón…¬¬

Bueno ya es hora de acabar…hasta la próxima!!!

-Matta-ne

&-Inés, Marta, Sensei Y Seito-&

Domingo, 17 de septiembre de 2006


	3. De la vida cotidiana

Advertencia (en el segundo capitulo, con la emocion se nos paso ponerla y nos endolsaron una multa de agarrate y no te menees): Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenecen, son de ese canalla-traidor-egocentrico-alabado-idolatrado Nobuhiro.El resto de personajes que aparecen en la historia son de nuestra invencion, cosecha del ´06…

* * *

**Capitulo 3- De acogidas calurosas**

Bueno, se podría decir que Sanosuke había pasado mejores momentos; más que nada por que estaba siendo asfixiado por una Marta hormonalmente alterada, a la que a su vez

Mónica trataba de calmarla, o al menos despegarla del pobre chaval, que se estaba empezando a poner blanco (no tenemos muy claro si por la falta de oxígeno o por que al pegarse a él, Marta estaba exponiendo una parte de su anatomía bastante prominente…xD).

Claro que cuando vio aparecer a Aoshi, (si señores, el hombre-de-hielo había decidido unirse a la macro-fiesta-botellón que se había montado en el dojo) se dijo que que hacía allí, desperdiciando su tiempo en separar a aquella pareja, que ademas se veia que se lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos (Sanosuke¡¡Me ahogo!!¡¡Ayuda!! Marta: Nadie puede ayudarte ahora…¡¡muajajaja!!¡¡Sufre!!) cuando se notaba a distancia que e pobre Aoshi necesitaba mucho más su cariño…Así que…

-¡¡Aoshi!!¡¡Amor mío!!No te entristezcas, yo te dare todo el cariño que quieras y a cambio solo te pedire la cartera, la cuenta del banco, favores sexuales, tu mente, tu…- podríamos seguir enumerando la lista de cosas que Mónica, se ofrecía a "ayudarle" a soportar de su "horriblemente desgraciada y traumatica vida"…

-¡¡¿¿Te vas a callar o…TE VAS A CALLAR??!!- aullo Aoshi, de tal manera que hasta Marta se olvidó por un momento de restregarse contra el pobre Sanosuke (claro que tampoco mucho).

El caso es que con el súper-grito-rugido-destroza tímpanos-…(Aoshi: Ya vale joder, creo que han pillado la idea…¬¬) que pego el chavalote, acabaron saliendo el resto de la tropa: Kaoru y Misao, medio desnudas; Hiko(que nadie sabe que coño estaba haciendo allí, pero a las autoras nos mola, y aquí lo acoplamos…xD); y por ultimo…tatatachaaan…¡¡¡el señor que repartia al sake!!!Pues si, se había peleado con su mujer, y como no tenia nada mejos que hacer, se habia quedado de parranda por alli, (claro k al ver a Mónica y Marta, asfixiando a Aoshi y Sanosuke respectivamente, no es lo que se suele considerar un despertar agradable, así que salio por patas…animalico).

El caso, que reunido todo el ganad…cofcof,…estoooo, grupo, eso grupo, procedieron a discutir sobre si las chicas debían quedarse o no.

-¡YO DIGO QUE NO!ESAS DOS SON UNAS ZORRONAS, QUIERO QUEDARSE CON TODO LO ACEPTABLE DE POR AQUÍ!-se desgatiñaban Kaoru y Misao a coro.

-¡¡VOSOTRAS OS CALLAIS!!Grrr…

-Maaaartaaaa, me das miedo…TT

A todo esto los causantes de la conversación se habian puesto a meditar, hacer la colada, meditar,dormir y beber sake (¡¡El Retorno de la Cirrosis!!xD) respectivamente.

Total, que al final, Marta y Moni se quedaron, eso si, en una habitación bien lejos de los chicos…

-¿¿Me das un poquito más, pooorfa??-gimio Mónica, poniendo carita de pena- Es que tengo mucha hambre…

-Te he dicho que no, espera a la cena-respondio Kenshin de la chica.

Y es que habían pasado 3 semanas y las chicas seguían allí. Solo habían podido determinar que los portales aquellos,"Chismes-raros-de-colores-que-dan-vueltas-y-te-llevan-a-sitios (inspiración, espiración) –todavía-más-raros", como los había bautizado Mónica, aparecían y desaparecion constantemente, por lo que podian aparecer donde fuera y cuando fuera…

"Jooo,aunque parezca mentira echo de menos a esa baka de neko…bufff, aunque mira que tener que aguantar Mónica e Inés todo el puto día podía ser horrible…snifff, que desgraciada soy…"(Seito¡¡¡que bonito!!! Sensei:…¬¬Baka, es solo un momento de debilidad…)

-¡¿Qué coño es eso?!-grito Sanosuke, que había estado durmiendo hasta que un ruido de explosión y unos colorines la mar de chulos le habian despertado.

-Oh, oh…por si eramos pocos, llego otra chiflada…

-¡¡Ohayo gosai-mas, Onee-chan!!

…Continuara…si Kamisama quiere…

* * *

¡¡¡Tercer capitulo por fin!!!Sentimos mucho la espera, la verdad eske somos despreciables, aborrecibles…(Marta:eso dilo por ti…Inés:jooo, que cuel eres…ToT)

Si aun nos lee alguien, vamos aresponder a los que nos han mandado un review¡¡ARIGATOU!!

-Randa1:muchisisimas gracias, nos alegra k te haya gustado.Por cierto, lo de incluir a FMA y Gravitation tambien se le paso a Ines y a Seito por la cabeza, pero se lo quito marta de una hostia…TT(¡¡¡SOMOS UNOS INCOMPRENDIDOS!!!) y Marta dice que si alguna vez te apetece salir de asesinato masivo, que la llames…-UU

-Michel 8 8 8¡¡¡TE KEREMOS!!!Tuyo es nuestro primer review, te lo agradezemos mucho, intetamos alargar los capitulos, pero es chungo, asi que hemos decidido hacer mas capitulos, si podemos…:P

Bueno…¡¡¡ESO ES TO, ESO TO, ESO TODO AMIGOS!!!Esperamos que hayais disfrutado.

Matte ne,

Seito&Ines y Sensei&Marta.


	4. De la extraña salida del armario

¡¡Ohayo Gosai-mazu!!

Primero de todo, queremos pedir perdón a todo el mundo porque llevamos como…¿7 meses sin actualizar, más o menos? De verdad que lo sentimos mucho, pero todo tiene su explicaron.

Pues principalmente fue culpa mía (Inés), que soy la que me encargo de escribir, porque cada vez que llegaba a casa y encendía el ordenador, me decía: "Ánimo Inés, tu puedes, el poder de la fuerza esta contigo¡escribe!"

Pero no había manera, no se me ocurría nada de nada.

Y sin embargo, el otro día, estando las dos haciendo el imbécil (Sensei: para variar un poco ¬¬) y se nos ocurrió una buena idea, por lo que decidimos escribir este capitulo.

Sin embargo, estamos barajando la idea de borrar este fic y editarlo de nuevo con otro nombre, porque a estas alturas no se debe acordar de nosotras ni la madre que nos…crió (cosa bastante normal, la verdad TT)

Así que, pedimos opiniones¿qué pensáis que deberíamos hacer? De todas formas, y para congraciarnos con vosotros, en breves pondremos un capitulo, aunque me temo que tampoco será demasiado largo (que no es que no leamos los reviws, es que la verdad es que preferimos hacerlos cortos para que no resulten tan pesados U)

Besos y muchas disculpas,

Sensei&Seito / Marta&Inés

Posdata.- Hemos reeditado esto porque nos acabamos de enterar de que esta prohibido poner notas, cosa que yo no sabia, ya que las he visto puestas en multitud de Fics U

Asi que aprovechamos y metemos el capitulo, asi no sera ilegal

* * *

Todos los personajes de este fic menos los inventados por nosotras pertenecen al legítimo autor de Rurouni Kenshin, y no hacemos este fic con animo de lucro ni nos reporta beneficio alguno. Ala, aclaraciones aparte, os ponemos el capitulo.

**De la extraña salida del armario**

-¡¡Ohayo gosai-mas, Onee-chan!!

…pasa un esqueleto de una planta rodando, sopla un vientecillo…Y vemos a una chavalina con cara de felicidad, a pesar de que teniendo en cuanta que va en pijama, tiene pinta de no encajar muy bien en medio de todos estos tiarrones de metro ochenta y cara de portero de discoteca. A parte del echo de que con el grito que ha pegao, han salido todos a ver que pasa y la miran con cara de fumetas.

-¡¡Tu, maldito bicho del demonio!!¡No huyas, que te voy a dar la del pulpo!- sip, habéis acertado, el autor de semejante berrido era nada mas y nada menos que Aoshi, que con un cabreo de tres pares de cojones, había agarrado a Inés , la había amarado a un árbol y con un brillo sinistro desenfundaba sus kodachis…(Na./Madre, que miedo…T.T)- Jujujuju…vas a pagar por atreverte a despertarme un día no laborable y por haber destrozado mi armario, mi ropa y un jarrón…aunque la verdad que el jarrón era bastante feo…no por nada lo compro Kaoru ¬¬U

-Oye, un respeto, encima de que me ocupo de las tareas del hogar, que vosotros, panda de vagos no hacéis nada - gritaba Kaoru, que la pobre tenia pinta de chacha, con la fregona en una mano y la escoba en otra.

-¡¡Onee-chan!!¡¡Sálvame!!¡¡El señor X me quiere pegar y hacer cosas malas, porque el pobre tenga un pasado traumático y no soporte ver a gente en su cama, no es culpa mía, de verdad, es que me tropecé..., pero no tiene derecho, que pasa¿qué porque soy sonámbula y haya salido de su armario (en el buen sentido, claro) y de paso me haya cargado (accidentalmente, por supuesto), esa gabardina tan fea que?...¿Onee-chan? Bueno, como te iba contando, que es que entonces justo me entro el sueño y al ver el futon, pues pensé que no había nadie y…

-(Inspira, expira…Tranquila Marta, recuerda los libros de autoayuda: tranquilidad, cafelito, chill out, talante…así, muy bien ahora te giraras y te comportaras de una forma civiliza…da…)…¡¡¡ME CAGO EN LA MADRE QUE OS PARIO A TODOS¿¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE HACER EL SUBNORMAL DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ??¡¡MONICA, NO APROVECHES PARA METERLE MANOA AOSHI; AOSHI, NO APROVECHES PARA PEGAR A INÉS; INES, CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, HOSTIA YA!!¿Y QUE PARIDA ES ESA DEL SEÑOR X?

Cara de acojone por parte de todo el personal, que mira a Marta como si fuera el anticristo y estuviera a punto de desatar el Apocalipsis, cosa que en realidad podía suceder fácilmente como siguieran haciendo el imbécil (Todos: Tu narra y calla…¬¬ Narrador: desagradecidos TT)

Tras un rato más de gritos de furia de matar, gruñidos de frustración de Aoshi porque no le dejaron acabar lo empezado y caras de incomprensión de Kenshin y Hiko, que no se enteraban de lo que pasaba (en el caso de Kenshin porque el pobre no da para mas, criaturita, y en el de Hiko, porque para variar, le estaba prestando más atención a la botella que al mundo) consiguieron reponerse del susto y sentarse todos en la salita del dojo, en plan happy family (pero quitándole lo de happy).

* * *

-Así que…¿tú también eres de esa otra dimensión? Y si no es indiscreción¿cómo has llegado? - pregunto Aoshi, que tras el cabreo inicial, parecía razonablemente mas tranquilo, y no tenía la cara de chiflado sediento de sangre de hace un rato.- Porque si no me falla la memoria, que teniendo en cuenta la resaca de aquella mañana, es posible, estas dos llegaron por una especie de portal súper-grande con un montón de colorines, cosa que dudo que quepa en mi armario…

-¡Claro que no me importa, aunque yo tampoco se gran cosa!.- dijo Inés al tiempo que ponía cara de intensa concentración, casi casi como si estuviera pensando (Inés: bueno, vale ya de pitorreo ¿no? ¬¬# N: jeje, lo siento U)- El caso es que todo lo que recuerdo es que me había acostado, sobre las 5 de la mañana me parece, después de un maratón de Rurouni Kenshin, que cuando me desperté me dolía un montón la pierna, estaba metida en la cama del señor X, y que me miraba con cara de psicópata…de echo, justito justito como me esta mirando Mónica ahora…TT

-Tranquilas las dos, fieras, lo primero es averiguar como lo aparecen los portales, y porque este en particular aprecio dentro del armario de Aoshi. – decía Kenshin todo serio.

Mientras los demás intentaban encontrar una solución al enigma, Marta mientras sujetaba a Mónica para evitar que se lanzase contra Inés, que la miraba con cara de acojone total, escondida detrás de Aoshi.

Debido en parte a que nadie supo explicar el extraño suceso, y a que una vez superados los celos iniciales, Inés y Mónica parecían pegadas con Súper Glue, se decidió que ella también se quedaría a vivir en el dojo Kamiya.

Y así comienza verdaderamente esta historia.


End file.
